<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top of head kisses by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454279">Top of head kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot welcomes Merlin home at the end of the day with a hug and gets a kiss in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top of head kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a quiet day, for once. Training and patrol had both gone smoothly, Arthur hadn't been too much of an ass, and nothing and no one either magical or not had attacked Camelot. Lancelot was waiting for Merlin in their shared room in the evening, sitting on the bed when the servant arrived. A wide smile broke out onto his face as soon as the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," he encouraged, reaching both hands out. He grabbed Merlin's narrow hips as soon as he stepped close enough to the bed and pulled him forward to hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good day?" Merlin asked with a little laugh as strong arms wrapped around his hips and Lancelot turned his head to the side to press his cheek against his lover's stomach. The warlock reached down one hand to his curly hair and the other rubbed circles on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better now that you're home," Lancelot murmured before releasing his boyfriend. He ducked his head to allow the kiss that the other man leaned down to give to grace the top of his head, before tilting his head back for the next one. Their lips locked together as each of them brought their hands up to the other's cheeks. Lancelot cradled Merlin's face like it was something precious, which it was, and Merlin held Lancelot's head like he was never going to let go, which he wasn't. It only took a little movement on the knight's part to topple them both backwards into the bed to lay together like they were always meant to, a laugh escaping Lancelot's lips and a smile gracing Merlin's.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>